Conventional data provisioning systems operate with only a single data provider at a time. This only allows a single data set to be acquired in a given interaction. Moreover, conventional data provisioning systems store records of provisioned data on a central database, without providing other parties access to the database. Thus, parties interacting with the conventional data provisioning systems must rely on the provisioning system to provide assurance of the validity of requests and data provided by other parties. This creates security and data trust issues.